The field of the present disclosure relates generally to filtration systems and, more specifically, to an air purification system including a plurality of filter modules coupled together in series.
At least some known air distribution systems use filters to capture contaminants, such as bacteria and viruses, before recirculating the air into a room, a compartment, or a passenger cabin of a vehicle, for example. More specifically, in an air distribution system for use on an aircraft, the type and capabilities of the filters are typically selected based on aircraft model and typical mission profile, and the filters are then packaged as a single unitary unit. However, system performance and filtration options for an air distribution system can be limited by predefined filter packages, and changing the performance or filtration capabilities of the filter packages may require the use of a custom aftermarket solution.